This invention relates to board games. In particular, it relates to board games of the type employing a standard or modified checkerboard in conjunction with a plurality of playing pieces. In the prior art many checker games and variations thereof are known. In these checker games there is provided an eight by eight array of squares, usually of alternating colors, on which checkers are placed. The checkers are usually of opposing colors and the object of the game is to take all the checkers from one side before the opponent achieves the same objective. The usual checker marker is a solid cylindrical shape. When a checker marker reaches the far end of the board, it is kinged and permitted additional degrees of movement.
One variation of the standard checkers game which employs markers of a different shape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,550. In that game a checkerboard is employed in conjunction with a map of the United States having a number of apertures therethrough, usually one to each state. The checker markers serve the dual purpose of playing the regular game of checkers and upon being jumped they are placed on the map in the appropriate state location designated on the checker. In that patent a king is designated by the placement of a hollow cylindrical element over the checker marker. Other games which employ unusual markers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,950 and 2,751,228. In both of the latter patents it is noted that these markers are not used in conjunction with a checkerboard.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and unobvious variation of the checker game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a board game in which a key marker must be moved from one side of the board to the other over the courier pegs.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.